mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 36
Morcubus: Okay, this is the place. Morcubus and the four AI are standing in the ruins of an abandoned city. Psi: Wow. What a dump! Sigma: Do you think Juwon did this? Omega: It is highly likely that.... Epsilon: He didn't do this. Epsilon stares off into the darkness behind a building. Two red, glowing, eyes are seen. Morcubus: Are you sure? A large, yellow beast runs out of the darkness, and charges towards the five. Epsilon: Yes, I am 100% sure. Morcubus starts running away from the creature, and the four AI just stand where they are, and watch him. Omega: Huh? Psi: Something feels wrong... Sigma: Yeah, there's a large power surge somewhere in the area. A strange purple glow is seen over the building's rubble. Epsilon: Hey, do you see that. Epsilon points towards the sky. A large "crack" is heard, and Morcubus walks back to the four. He pats his hands together, and to get dirt off them. Morcubus: Okay, now that that's done... Morcubus looks up at the purple glow. Morcubus: There we go: that's where he must be. Morcubus climbs over some rubble, and looks over the edge of a building. They four AI appear behind him. Sigma (whispering): Juwon... Psi (whispering): So it was him... Juwon attaches two wires together on a machine, they form a purple portal. The five duck down. Juwon: Well look who it is: my old friends. Juwon starts talking without looking up. Juwon: Come to find out what I'm up to, eh? A large red, bipedial, creature comes out of the portal, and runs toward the group. Morcubus runs quickly away from it. The four AI just turn to Juwon and float towards him. Sigma: So Juwon, what's up? Juwon grunts, without looking up. Omega: Something is up with you. I am sensing a large energy stored within you. Juwon looks up at the AI, and reveals that his eyes now have black pupils with a white border, and the background is now red. The four AI cringe. Psi: Something bad is definitely happening here. Juwon looks down at his wires, and connect them. Sparks fly out and hit Epsilon. He disappears and then reappears. Epsilon: Error! Power levels dropping! Epsilon disappears again, and then reappears, this time as a grey colour. Epsilon: Error! Epsilon disappears in a flash on green light. Juwon smiles, and then gets back to work. Psi: What just happened? Omega: It seems Delt-uhh-Epsilon has run out of power. I did not know we required power to run.... unless... Lightning strikes near the group, and a large flash is seen behind them, they turn around. Leaf: You totally owe us now. Leaf and Blanky hold their guitars on their backs, and Morcubus just smiles and nods. Summer: Did you see that lightning? The rest of the AI's friends run up. Vic: And now, I totally believe you. Ai giggles and nods. Psi: What? I thought you didn't want to come. Alexa walks up behind the group. Alexa: Did we really have a choice? I wasn't going to start trusting you with the four best computer programs in the world..... wait, where's the other one? Juwon: He's safe. With me. Juwon disappears in a flash of light. Morcubus: Okay, we need to snap him out of this craziness. Anyone have a plan? Summer: I have a plan! But I'll need a few people... Sigma: Like..? Summer: A P-Diddy... Everyone awkwardly looks at Summer. Morcubus: Next plan...